


amateur hour

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe, Calm Castiel (Supernatural), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Famous Castiel (Supernatural), Famous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mostly porn though, Panicking Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, SPN kink meme fill, Sex Tape, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Vibrators, a little plot, leaked to internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Both Cas and Dean are famous actors, and they are known to be the sweetiest, most wholesome gay couple in Hollywood. At least until their amateur sextape is leaked for the entire world to see. Featuring extremely toppy Cas, overwhelmed bottom Dean, daddy kink, dirty talk, assplay, and slight humiliation.Can add more but no scat or watersports.Top!Cas/Bottom!Dean only.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/158513.html?thread=47664689#t47664689
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 184
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	amateur hour

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I filled a prompt and a longer while since it's destiel.

“Oh fuck.”

Dean happened on it by complete accident. It wasn’t like he went onto porn sites much anymore. Not when he had the real deal within arm’s reach. Castiel Novak with his dark, messy hair and icy blue eyes and lips that were just made to kiss the shit out of. Not to mention his sexy deep voice that could command Dean to drop on all fours and he fucking would. Already had. Which was probably the problem.

After all, they wouldn’t be in this mess if it hadn’t been for his gorgeous Hollywood actor boyfriend Cas and his irresistible charm and his usually terribly bad ideas in the first place. Well, okay. That wasn’t completely true. It was half Dean’s fault because he did cave and said ‘yes’. Honestly Dean blamed his stupid curiosity. Back before he even became famous, mostly known for his main role in the hot new hit ‘Supernatural’ alongside Cas, he’d been sort of curious about the porn industry. A little.

When he met Cas, he never really took the guy for being so kinky. Obviously he’d been dead wrong. Not that he was really complaining (until now at least). Dean may have gotten his rocks off to some light bondage porn before he even knew Cas. So okay, maybe Dean hadn’t been exactly innocent. But people get off to all sorts of weird shit so could you really blame Dean?

Anyway, it was Cas’ idea to film themselves having some crazy sex, and Dean had been, maybe, turned onto the idea of Cas fucking him in front of a camera. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Sure they had been known all over the states as that disgustingly sweet couple that couldn’t seem to stop smiling and laughing and leaning on each other in interviews or in conventions, or anywhere really. A couple of fans even caught them holding hands and giggling like morons over something as mundane as a text message after a photoshoot and Dean remembered vividly not even giving a damn about being recorded because the text was that damn funny.

So yeah, to the world Cas and Dean were probably the most wholesome and sweet couple in Hollywood, but shit, behind closed doors, they couldn’t be more wrong. No one was supposed to know the kind of intense and crazy sex they’d get up to after long hours of signing autographs and posing with fans. It had been Dean and Cas’ secret. Even after all the stupid, nosy reporters asking them weirdly personal and sometimes inappropriate questions, Dean would just steer the conversation to another topic. It wasn’t like he was ashamed of what he got up to with Cas. Far from it. He loved his husband. But the world wasn’t privy to their sex life. Come on. Some things were meant to be private.

But obviously, the fucker who leaked their sex tape to the internet didn’t get that memo, and Dean was kind of busy freaking out. 

It was a Saturday afternoon and Dean had been lounging in shorts and a tee shirt. They had a week between shoots and Dean decided today was going to be his lazy day. There was a box of pizza on his bed and he had been browsing the internet on his laptop for fun. Cas was supposed to show up in a few minutes. He wasn’t quite sure what made him decide to check out one of the porn sites he used to frequent but before he knew what he was doing, he’d typed it onto google and clicked the link.

He would have to be blind to miss the video. It had been featured on the front page and already attracted half a million views. It was like the whole world just stopped. The thumbnail showed his face with one of his blissed out expressions (with his eyes closed and his mouth open in a moan) and he was naked and behind him was Cas in the middle of fucking him. He was kneeling between Dean’s spread legs and it didn’t show his face, just his bare chest but it was pretty obvious to anyone who saw the thumbnail what was going on. 

Panicking, Dean clicked on the video and the page reloaded. The video started without his permission and soon, his whole apartment was filling with his own breathy moans and pleasured groans. He watched in horror as his video self fucked back onto Cas’ massive cock. Cas was equally breathless and he leaned over Dean to whisper filthy words like ‘ _that’s it, my good slut_ ’, ‘ _like that, huh, whore_?’, ‘ _c’mon let daddy fill you up now_ ’. Dean remembered that night vividly. It’d only been a couple weeks ago and they may have been a little buzzed when Cas got this great idea to film themselves having sex. Dean had been completely onboard. Because porn and Cas was always great together and he may have been thinking about watching it while Cas was doing his own gig. That way at least he’d have something to jerk off to.

He let the video play out, listening as his own voice, panting and desperate, drifted in his ears, ‘ _yes please, daddy, fill me up_ ’, ‘ _I’ll be good, really good_ ’, ‘ _please, please, I love being your whore_ ’. Oh god. Was that really him? He scrolled down and looked at the comments, not sure why he was even doing this. Half of the comment section was flooded with nothing but filth, claiming they knew Dean was a cocksucker and he should always be down on his knees, or he was wasting his talents on ‘ _Supernatural_ ’ and should just become a porn actor instead because they’d pay good money to see a pretty little twink like Dean sucking random cocks. The other half couldn’t believe what they were even seeing.

There were more than a few comments declaring ‘ _FAKE_ ’, ‘ _that’s obviously not Dean and Cas, guys_ ’, ‘ _man, wonder how much money they had to pay for those Cas and Dean lookalikes to bang each other just for the benefits of hardcore fans_?’

If Dean wasn’t currently in the middle of a panic attack, he’d think some of these comments were freaking hilarious. As it was, it was getting hard to breathe and Dean could feel his whole body shudder. God. All these people had seen him naked now. Half a million and climbing. No one was ever going to take him seriously. His career as a regular actor was over. He’d have to take up pornography. And Cas too. They’d all seen Cas as well. They’d both would have to-

Just as Dean started to hyperventilate, he heard the door to his apartment swing open. “Dean?” Cas called out. Dean turned just in time to see Cas entering the bedroom. He was still wearing a suit and tie, his hair only just a little less messy than usual, like he tried to brush it but gave up before he was finished. His eyes widened when he noticed Dean gasping out breaths and rushed over to help sit him up. “Hey, hey, just take some deep breaths and count to ten in your head. Can you do that for me, Dean?”

Dean wasn’t sure if it was because of the soothing tone in Cas’ voice, but he found himself nodding as his husband moved to sit down next to him. The bed dipped under the additional weight and Dean found himself focusing on icy, blue eyes as he took in a deep breath. “That’s it, you’re doing so well, darling,” Cas was whispering, pulling him gently into a hug.

He counted to ten in his head and released it. Dean did that a couple more times before feeling his heart start to slow again. Cas didn’t say anything, just waited patiently for Dean to calm down enough to tell him what happened.

After taking one last shuddering breath, Dean said, “Thanks, Cas.” He leaned into his husband’s embrace. Cas lay his head on top of his and Dean could smell his deodorant and shampoo. He sighed, “Sorry I freaked.”

The arms wrapped around him, tightened slightly and Cas said, “Hey now, none of that. You’ve got nothing to apologize for.” He paused a moment and peered down at Dean. “Want to tell me what happened?”

Dean sighed again, “Yeah, guess I have to. You’ll find out sooner or later.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Find out what?”

“Let me up or grab the laptop. It’s easier to just show you,” Dean said. “It’s behind you.”

Confused still, Cas turned around and grabbed the laptop. Dean took control and scrolled up so the video, that had already finished before Cas even came back, was on screen. Dean clicked to play it back.

It started off black but there were already the sounds of grunting and a familiar moan. Dean could feel his face heat as Cas leaned forward, brows furrowed, looking perplexed. 

_Then Cas’ voice, deep and husky, drifted into the room, “Welcome to our own little porno.”_

_There was a slight pause and then the sounds of something vibrating and Dean’s own voice could be heard gasping in surprise before turning into a full blown moan. The camera came on and Cas’ grinning face filled up the screen before he stepped back, a little remote in one hand. Then he was turning his attention from the camera to the bed behind him. More accurately, Dean’s bed. With Dean on it. Naked and spread and restrained in cuffs. He was laying on his stomach and the end of a small blue vibrator was poking out of his ass._

The video was paused just as Cas bent over to examine Dean on the bed. Dean looked to see Cas wide eyed, still staring at the frozen screen. He turned back to Dean, “Is that…?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded, “Yeah. That’s our porno we made. Someone leaked it.” He was starting to feel panic start to rise again. The numbers were now at almost 700k. It had only been ten minutes since Dean even found the video and the number of times it had already been shared and was being shared was ridiculous. They might as well kiss their careers goodbye at this rate.

“Hey, stop it,” Cas said. Dean blinked, looking back at him. “Stop panicking.”

Stop panicking? Dean stood up, almost knocking his laptop down. Cas caught it just in time. He spun around to face Cas, suddenly angry that Cas wasn’t feeling just as panicky. He was infuriatingly calm aside from the initial reaction. “Dude, what do you mean ‘stop panicking’? I have every right to panic. Our porno is out on the internet somehow and almost a million people have seen it already. We’re going to be laughingstocks of Hollywood at this rate!”

“Dean, seriously, calm down,” Cas said, putting a hand firmly on Dean’s shoulder. Oh fuck. When had Cas even stood up? He found himself relaxing slightly. Cas always seemed to have a way with getting Dean to do what he wanted. Probably had something to do with his voice if he was being totally honest with himself. Damn him and his sexy, deep growl. No wonder all the fangirls loved his angel character on that show. If it had been anyone else, they’d been killed off ages ago. And oh yeah, Cas was still talking. “Look, we're not going to be laughingstocks of Hollywood,” Cas was saying.

“How can you be so sure?” Dean asked.

Cas sighed and sat back on the bed. He gestured for Dean to sit beside him. Dean dropped next to him. “For one it’s just one little video. Yes, it’s of us fucking each other,” he paused as Dean snorted. That was one way of putting it. “But it’s not anything incriminating. There might be a few reporters that’ll have a field day with this but there are a lot more who probably won’t run a story on the video if they can help it.”

“How do you know?”

Cas rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around Dean and pulling him close. “Have you seen us? Everyone loves us. Yes, some people have been nosy, but honestly Dean, not everyone is interested in other people’s private affairs. This will blow over eventually and we’re certainly not going to lose our jobs over this so you can forget all those panic induced thoughts of having to live out of your car and eat top ramen for the rest of your life.” Yeah, okay. His thoughts might have strayed to that and when he put it that way, maybe Dean sounded a little ridiculous.

He sighed. Leave it to Cas to always know what to say. Fuck. “Dammit, Cas.”

He hadn’t meant to say it out loud. Cas chuckled, “What?”

“Why the fuck do you always seem to know the right thing to say?” It meant to be more playful than serious but Cas still responded.

“Are you really questioning one of the qualities you married me for?”

“No. Not really. Now come here and pucker up,” Dean demanded, pulling Cas’ head down to meet him in a kiss, feeling a little more relaxed. He was still worried about going back to work in all this, especially with the number of views climbing higher and higher. He knew they were probably going to get a call from one of the producers wanting to know what the hell was going on soon, probably tomorrow. But for now, he just kind of wanted to forget he was unsuspectedly starring on an old pornsite he used to frequent.

Despite feeling embarrassed to find their porn video uploaded to the internet, Dean was feeling kind of horny now that he had Cas here. Cas pulled back, looking breathless and concerned, “Are you sure you want to-”

“Dude, shut up. Don’t you dare bring it up. I just want to forget it even exists, at least for tonight,” Dean said, leaning back on his elbows. He didn’t want to think about how a million people had seen him naked and taking it up the ass.

Cas just looked back at him, his gaze dark and intense like it always got during sex. Without saying anything, he pushed Dean back on the bed. His head bounced on the mattress and after a moment, Cas was on top of him. He reached down to rest his hand over Dean’s crotch, the denim of his jeans stopping him from feeling Cas. He arched up, his dick getting interested. 

Sex that night had been slow and sweet and nothing at all like they’d done in that porno they filmed a couple weeks ago. It felt good to forget for a while. Maybe some day they’d be able to watch what they had filmed without Dean cringing and linking it to that really embarrassing time in his life.

That time came sooner than Dean originally thought it would. Cas had been right. For a week, it had made it into articles and Dean may have had to evade a few paparazzis who thought they were entitled to their sex life suddenly but after talking with the rest of their crew and producers, they’d managed to get the video down from the site. It had been an easy couple calls and Dean knew there were probably more videos circulating on the internet by now, there was just no way to take them all down, too many people had seen and downloaded it by now, but he hadn’t been hassled about it as much as he thought he would be. Actually not a lot of people even thought the video was real.

They didn’t make it a big enough deal, ignored the press and the call to take it off the porn site could easily have been blamed on a random fan reporting the video. A couple months had passed before Cas and Dean decided to watch the porno in the comforts of Dean’s apartment. It had really just been a spur of the moment, which they had been having a lot more of lately.

He opened his laptop and turned it on. The video had already been downloaded. He unfroze the video in a random spot.

 _Cas appeared on screen, looming over Dean, in one of his many business suits._

He chuckled, remembering this particular roleplay. 

“What’s so funny?” the real Cas asked, turning to look at Dean.

“Nothing. Well, not nothing. Just remembering how over the top your acting was in this,” Dean said, eyes still glued to the scene playing out on the laptop.

_“You’re wearing far too many layers,” On screen Cas said as he started to unzip his jeans._

_On screen Dean helped him shuck off his clothes. Pretty soon on screen Dean was completely naked while on screen Cas still had his suit on. “Now you’ve got too many layers,” he mumbled._

_Cas chuckled and took off his tie. He grabbed Dean’s wrists and tied them together over his head with it. “How’s that, sweetheart?” he purred. Before Dean could respond, he took hold of Dean’s legs and put them over his shoulders so that Dean’s hole was right in his face, unprotected. Dean clenched his hole involuntarily. He gasped in surprise when he felt Cas suddenly swipe a long stripe up over his crack with his tongue. He let out a deep moan when Cas dipped his head down and licked over it again. “Yeah, that’s it, babe. Keep moaning like a whore for daddy,” Cas said._

Some parts had been a little over the top, Cas may have gone a little overboard with the dirty talk. It sounded something straight out of a bad porno really. Which Dean supposed that was what they’d been going for at the time. But while some parts had been exaggerated, most of it had been Cas and Dean fucking. Just with the camera on. It wasn’t his fault he was into roleplay. They both were. And maybe he had a bit of a daddy kink. Sue him.

_“Oh fuck, please, daddy,” Dean was moaning. He was fucking back onto Cas’ fingers on screen. “Please, need you.”_

Dean sighed, laying his head on Cas’ thigh as Cas began to stroke his hair. He watched as his video self moaned like a pornstar as video Cas fucked into him roughly, gripping his hair and pulling his head back, growling out, “ _Gonna fuck you hard and fast just like you need it, baby boy_.”

He shouldn’t be getting hard just watching this but he was and lounging about on his bed the way they were, he knew Cas could feel it too. Cas turned to look at him, eyes already dark with lust, “Wanna have sex?” He was already slipping his hand down his pants to cup his very interested dick.

Fuck. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Hell, yeah he wanted to have sex. “Thought you’d never ask,” he said. He grinned up at Cas, “Now come on. Show me what ya got, big guy. Hell, if you want, we can even make another porno.”

Cas smirked and pushed him down. “Oh really?”

Dean felt like he might regret saying this but, “Hell, yeah. We can even try that teacher-student role play you keep talking about.”

Cas dipped his head down to kiss Dean deeply and roughly on the lips. When he pulled back, he grinned and said, “Been waiting to hear those words for months now.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Cas climbed off him and walked to the closet. Dean’s breath caught in his throat when he saw what he was holding in his hand. It was one of those girl school uniforms he’d seen in one of his hentai. Holy fuck. Vaguely, he wondered how the skirt would feel on him. If his dick hadn’t been all that interested before, it sure was standing at attention now.

Cas smiled when he saw Dean’s eyes glued to the skirt. He came back to the bed and set it down in front of him. “Now, Dean,” he said loud enough for Dean to jolt back to reality and look at him with wide eyes. “You’re going to take your clothes off. Boxers too. Then you’re going to put the skirt on and get on all fours with your ass facing me. While you’re changing, I’m going to set up the camera. Understood?”

For a moment, Dean just blinked. His brain must have short circuited. Then Cas’ hand clamped down on his shoulder and shook him gently. Dean jumped. “Understood, Dean?” Cas repeated.

Dean nodded and Cas smiled. He let go of Dean and stood up. “Good. Now go get that perky little ass of yours in the skirt.”

Dean didn’t need to be told again.

**THE END**


End file.
